Eres casi perfecto
by cielphantomville
Summary: Eres casi perfecto pero no eres alegre, valiente, amo tu voz, tu dolor tus besos son lo mejor pero que lastima que para el amor seas un perdedor


**Ere casi prefecto**

**Resumen**

Eres casi perfecto pero no  
eres alegre, valiente, amo tu voz, tu dolor  
tus besos son lo mejor  
pero que lastima que para el amor  
seas un perdedor

**Capitulo único. **

Hoy como cualquier otro día te vi observarme, tus manos se extendieron en claro signo de esperar por mí. Estando a tu lado tomaste mi mano, la calidez de la tuya me embriago y sin desearlo comencé a pensar en aquel papel que tenia doblado y bien guardado en la bolsa de mi chaqueta. No sabía si debía dártelo, ya había decidido entregarlo y dar media vuelta sin mirar atrás, pero estando ahí, reflejándome en tus pupilas azules no tuve el valor de soltarme de tu agarre, de dejarte ir.

Todo fue maravilloso, tal y como sucede cada que estoy a tu lado. Tal y como eres tu casi perfecto de no ser porque ver acercarse a nuestros amigos tu sueltas mi mano y te alejas unos imperceptibles centímetros, que para mí son kilómetros de distancia. Yo bajo la cabeza y espero a que des alguna excusa para poder seguir con nuestra —cita—

Esto es risible, yo desearía ser quien más te importara y sin embargo cuando el timbre de tu celular suena y tu contestas la llamada con una sonrisa deslumbrante doy un paso atrás dándote privacidad, no quiero escuchar por miedo a que sin culpabilidad alguna tu digas el nombre de una chica que ambos conocemos y que sé está intentando llegar a tu corazón al creerlo disponible, me muerdo los labios y espero, espero paciente para que vuelvas a ver que yo sigo ahí.

Como siempre he terminado entre tus brazos desnudo y expuesto, con mis sentimientos a flor de piel mientras me estremezco ante cada embate lujurioso que acompañas con gemidos armónicos y deseoso de sentir tus caricias, añorando escuchar esa palabra que solo pronuncias cuando estamos solos, agotados y sudorosos sobre tu colchón.

Te escucho suspirar tranquilamente y entonces siento tristeza y decepción, te has dormido sin darme aquello que esperaba tan desesperadamente, me siento seco, sólo, vulnerable y miserable.

Con cuidado me levanto, te observo dormir, eres casi perfecto. Tus cabellos rubios destellan como el oro pero para mí cada una de esas hebras vale más que ese frio metal, tu piel blanca como suave seda me en loquéese y tus ojos, tus bellísimos ojos azules me atan.

Pero ya no, ahora que duermes aprovechare para liberarme de tu embrujo, ya mañana derrumbado y deshecho llorare mi acción, pero hoy, hoy demostraré que aun tengo dignidad y valor.

Me visto en silencio, saco la nota que hace unas horas no pude entregar y como un cobarde la dejo en la mesa de noche para no tener que dártela de frente, muchos quizá crean que es fácil, es solo un movimiento, una acción, pero no es la acción, es lo que lleva escrito, es el sentimiento y el resultado a lo que más le temo. Me aterroriza imaginar que después de leerla simplemente sonrías y digas: —Ya te habías tardado—

Te doy la espalda y salgo de aquella habitación en que muchas veces me entregué a ti, en la que deje mi maravillosa primera vez con la ilusión de que se convirtiera en, de una a millones, de un día a por siempre. No fue así, porque tu no sientes lo mismo que yo.

Porque tú Yamato Ishida no me amas con la intensidad que yo lo hago y quizá esa palabra te venga grande y solo llegue a ser para ti un me gustas.

Ya no, hoy te doy tu libertad esperando que encuentres a alguien que no diga lo mismo que yo: —Eres casi perfecto, porque en mi humilde opinión tienes chiquito el corazón—

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, di un suspiro y acomode mejor la bufanda a mi cuello, acaba de llover y la noche estaba oscura sin estrellas, restregué mis manos en busca de calor, de tu calor, mi cuerpo te extrañaba.

—Qué más da, mañana será mañana— me dije comenzando a caminar rumbo a casa. Aun lloviznaba y mi ropa terminaría empapada, igual que mi rostro aunque lo que humedece mis mejillas sea agua salada.

Observe la puerta de mi apartamento sin decidirme a entrar, aun estaba a tiempo, podía regresar antes que despertaras, romper la carta e inventar alguna excusa tonta por mi aspecto.

—Ya es tarde hermano— Hikari dijo en medio de la luz que desbordaba la puerta abierta, siempre sabia que decir. Yo simplemente asentí sonámbulo, porque efectivamente, era demasiado tarde.

Me abalance sobre ella llorando, tiritando de frio y soledad, gimoteando en su regazo cual niño pequeño. Ella sonrió, me abrazo fuerte y con cariño simplemente me guio hasta la recamara, el agua de la tina estaba caliente y dispuesta, no pregunte como sabia y simplemente entre, al salir un chocolate caliente me reconforto y sus brazos nuevamente fueron mi refugio como cuando éramos niños y le confesé mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados como en antaño.

Hoy desperté con un ligero malestar, algo faltaba en mi cama y mi cuerpo lo resentía, con extraño desasosiego me levante rápido ubicando de la misma manera eso que me faltaba. Lo llame por su nombre, él no contesto, lo busque en la ducha, en la cocina y en la sala sin resultado.

Deseaba escucharlo cantar desentonado mientras me preparaba el desayuno, mirarlo entrar por esa puerta vestido únicamente con mi camisa.

Di un suspiro profundo antes de entrar en pánico, mire nuevamente a mí alrededor y entonces note algo extra. La hoja blanca sobre el buro no me presagiaba nada bueno. La tome con mis manos temblorosas y con cada línea mi corazón caía trozo a trozo, moría lentamente esa ilusión que pensé concretar.

Desee gritar y berrear, ¿pero de que me serviría? Eso no te devolvería a mi lado. Con todo el autocontrol que pude reunir tome mi guitarra, esa que hacía más de tres años no sonaba porque ahora teníamos quien compusiera nuestra música y comencé a escribir, esta vez no para ganarme un lugar en el medio, ni para enloquecer a miles de jovencitas, tampoco para demostrar que tan romántico soy, no, está única vez escribiría para ti, y por ti.

Para no perderte. Para hacerte ver que aun puedo sentir.

Cuando la invitación llego y Kari me la mostro dudosa yo desvié la mirada, ya no quería caer de nuevo en aquel circulo vicioso que tanto tiempo me tuvo encerrado. Lleva dos semanas sin verlo y la herida aun estaba demasiado viva.

—No sería mala idea ir— dijo ella y yo la mire asombrado de que lo sugiriera. —Son pases VIP para el Palacio del Arte, hasta donde se las entradas están agotadas desde hace meces—

Negué con la cabeza, no, no podía permitirme verlo, ni siquiera a la distancia.

—Tk dice que Yamato presentara una nueva canción y…—

—No estoy interesado— conteste sonado mas cortante de lo que quería.

Ella asintió y dejo el tema por la paz.

No estoy de humor, ni aun para mi hermanita, sé que ella se desvive por sacarme sonrisas, por mantenerme ajeno a mis penas.

—Tai—

Esa voz la conozco y aunque ese joven no tenga culpa alguna no puedo evitar sentir coraje contra él, no se parecen más que en algunas facciones porque hasta en el tiente de su cabello un tono más oscuro y sus ojos azules más claros, Tk no tiene punto de comparación con Yamato.

—Tai, creo que está bien que intentes alejarte de lo que te daña pero…—

Dudo, él sabía tan bien como yo que no había escusas, había soportado tanto y por mucho tiempo.

—Es malo de mi parte suplicarte que le des una última oportunidad—.

Lo mire confundido, sus ojos azules tan llenos de esperanza me observan ansioso, Tk es un niño bueno, un joven ejemplar y por sobre todo, sabe amar. Kari asoma ligeramente la cabeza, pendiente de que no vaya a saltarle encima a su novio. Sonrió tristemente, desde niños Matt y yo quisimos ser familia, al principio pensé que la única forma de logarlo sería si Kari y Tk se casaran pero luego…

¡Maldición! Si solo pudiera entender cuanto lo amo.

—Tai, acepta los boletos, te prometo que si después de la función quieres irte no te detendré ni permitiré que Matt te moleste.—

Tk esta asiendo su mejor esfuerzo, no pretendo preguntarle si lo ha mandado su hermano, sé que no es así, le miro detalladamente para notar que sus manos juegan una con la otra, suelto una risita reprimida, la única vez que lo he visto así de ansioso fue cuando me dijo que deseaba ser el novio de kari. De verdad que es un buen niño, y algún día será un hombre increíble, un excelente esposo, un padre amoroso e independientemente de cómo termine mi relación con Yama se que también un tolerante y cariñoso cuñado.

—Lo haré porque tú me lo pides y porque Kari estará triste si no hago hasta lo imposible para arreglar esta situación.— Dije, y la sonrisa en su rostro no tiene precio.

—Vendré a recogerlos a las cinco.— Aseguro corriendo a la salida, irá a decirle a Matt que he aceptado, aunque dudo que realmente algo cambie solo por asistir a un concierto.

Tk me mira esperando mi reacción ante la aseveración de que Taichi vendrá, yo estoy asombrado y muy emocionado pero no permito que mi rostro demuestre ninguna de las dos emociones.

—Tampoco tenías que forzarlo—. Contesto sin ánimos y restándole importancia.

Tk entrecierra los ojos con enfado, un golpe en mi hombro me hace girar un poco quedando de frente a mi hermano menor que es casi tan alto como yo, el basquetbol hace milagros.

—Es por eso que Taichi se niega a estar a tu lado, nadie en ninguna parte del mundo puede vivir dando amor sin recibirlo, y si tú no quieres o puedes dejar esa actitud tan pasiva y enfermiza entonces no mereces alguien tan especial como él—

Yo le miro atónito sin reaccionar hasta que sale azotando la puerta del camerino, nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Tiene razón, se que tiene razón, Ichi siempre tiene esa sonrisa deslumbrante, me da lo mejor de él e incluso a pesar de sus miedos e inseguridades avanza por la vida con sinceridad.

—Quizá el merece la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que de verdad lo aprecie—

Miro la canción que he escrito, se supone que le demostraría que puedo sentir y sin embargo en presencia de mi propio hermano no logre ni demostrar gratitud por su gesto.

—_Nadie en ninguna parte del mundo puede vivir dando amor sin recibirlo_—

Cuánta razón tenía.

Escuche el llamado al plato, tome mi guitarra y salí al escenario.

El público enloqueció, todos nos miraban expectantes, mis ojos fueron directamente a la zona VIP donde me encontré con algo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. Taichi estaba mirándome y justo a su lado un hombre joven le sujetaba fuertemente por lo hombros acercándolo a él.

Tai es un chico especial, ¿a eso se refería Tk? ¿A que hay muchos esperando una oportunidad para hacerlo feliz?

El concierto como siempre fue un éxito, y al final se anuncio la última canción, el recinto al completo enmudeció.

—Esto es: Así me decías—

Me fascinas por fuera y por dentro  
Me provocas ternura y deseo  
Me convences, me haces agua, me haces viento  
y aunque quiero no te encuentro ni un defecto

Así me decías  
también me decías

Solo tú eres algo parecido al egoísmo  
tu maldito terror al compromiso  
ese estúpido miedo de estar bien conmigo

Eres casi perfecto pero no  
solamente te falta sentir lo mismo que yo  
y que fueran ciertas las palabras  
que me dices en la cama  
pero ya se te olvido

Eres casi perfecto pero no  
eres alegre, valiente, amo tu voz, tu dolor  
tus besos son lo mejor  
pero que lastima que para el amor  
seas un perdedor

Y cuando me decías, aquí sigo contigo  
esperando a que un día todo sea distinto  
que de pronto sea yo tu prioridad  
y le cuentes lo nuestro a los demás

Eres casi perfecto pero no  
solamente te falta sentir lo mismo que yo  
y que fueran ciertas las palabras  
que me dices en la cama  
pero ya se te olvido

La vida te eligió y de todo te dio  
aunque en mi humilde opinión  
te puso chiquito el corazón

Eres casi perfecto pero no  
solamente te falta sentir lo mismo que yo  
y que fueran ciertas las palabras  
que me dices en la cama  
pero ya se te olvido

Eres casi perfecto pero no  
eres alegre, valiente, amo tu voz, tu dolor  
tus besos son lo mejor  
pero que lastima que para el amor  
seas un perdedor

Y no lo pude evitar, en cuanto termine de cantar una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, era cierto, era un perdedor porque te había dejado ir sin luchar por ti.

—Qué demonios fue eso— gritaste nada más entrar al camerino, yo te mire, estaba ahí, de pie nuevamente delante de mí. Tú tenías esa mirada colérica, llamante que tanto amaba y que hacía mucho yo apague con mi pasividad.

—¿No te gusto lo que hice con tu carta?— pregunte fanfarrón, quería molestarte ver esa ardiente pasión desbordarse para después contenerla a besos, apagar tu enojo con amor.

—Eres un miserable, y para serte sincero es cierto, todo es cierto, yo.. yo…—

Y conseguí lo contrario a lo que pretendía. Tus lágrimas eran aun peores que tus puños y aquella herida profunda en tu corazón reflejada en tus ojos me lastimo también a mí.

—Yo solo quería que supieras lo mucho que significabas para mí pero que a pesar de eso no puedo seguir viviendo con la miseria de amor que me dabas, pero tu… tú te has vanagloriado con mis sentimientos, expusiste mis pensamientos más profundos frente a millones de personas.—

Inspire profundo yo no quería eso, no lo hice con esa intención quise decirte pero ningún sonido broto de mis labios.

—Felicidades Ishida, será otro hit.—

Te vi dar media vuelta te marchabas con el rabo entre las patas y gimoteando, esto era en lo que te había convertido, y me maldije, estaba jugando cuando debía ser yo quien llorara suplicándote por una segunda oportunidad.

Levante mi mano en tu dirección deseando retenerte, explicarte mis intenciones.

La puerta se abrió y en ella vi a nuestros hermanos, ella tenía un odio profundo dibujado en su bonito rostro de niña y él, él me miraba como si fuera el peor de los canallas.

—Vámonos no quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí— lloriqueó Taichi pasando en medio de ambos, ella le siguió y yo intente correr, mi hermano me cortó el paso.

—Se lo prometí, que si después de tu actuación deseaba irse no me opondría, ni dejaría que tu le siguieras—

—Pero tengo que hablar con él—

—Suficiente daño les has hecho— dijo indignado. —¿No estás conforme? ¡Maldición, Yamato! Yo lo traje porque pensé que te disculparías, no pensé que… ¡Mierda! De haber sabido de que iba tu canción júralo que jamás le habría permitido escucharla.

—Tk, yo...—

—Que eres casi perfecto.— Repitió la parte de la canción y yo trague con dificultad saliva. —No, solo un maldito perdedor—

Y salió de ahí.

Siempre viví en mal entendidos, mentiras o simplemente apariencias, desde el matrimonio de mis padres hasta la falsa mascara de indiferencia que portaba para que nadie, en especial Tk, notara lo mucho que dolía estar solo. Y entonces llegaste tú, con tu vida perfecta, tu sonrisa perfecta y tu valor.

—El valor no es enfrentarse a todo sin miedo, es querer ser autentico a pesar del dolor, es mostrar miedo y aun así hacer lo que sabes que es correcto—

Ese día al escucharte recitar esas palabras pensé, no es tan idiota como creí, para poco a poco y con el tiempo ir descubriendo cosas que comenzaron a causarme ternura y admiración.

—Yama quiero un helado, un helado enormeeeee!—

Tus exclamaciones llenas de expresivas emociones me llenaban de alegría. Quería ese sol que eras tú para mí, para no volver a mis tristes noches llenas de oscuridad.

—Lo eche a perder— susurre tristemente abrazando mi la almohada que tu solías babear, a la que te aferrabas por la noche balbuceando mi nombre y que a base de mucho tiempo le impregnaste tu esencia y olor.

Hoy todo me recuerda a ti.

Sé que son las dos de la madrugada, pero no podía dormir, miro desde la calle la puerta de tu apartamento y no sé si subir o quedarme aquí, tengo la llave y podría entrar cual ladrón para robarme aunque sea un último beso, millones de ellos y otra noche de pasión. Doy un paso listo para enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos pero luego retrocedo al escuchar tu voz.

Te veo acercarte caminando por la acera y tu risa resuena en mis tímpanos, te abrazas al mismo tipo alto del concierto y mi corazón se hace pedazos.

—¿Y se suponía que me amas a morir?— refunfuño sarcástico y celoso.

Para cuando quiero darme cuenta de mis acciones es demasiado tarde, estoy delante de ti casi asesinado con la mirada a ese que se atreve a tocarte tan descaradamente y lo peor de todo es el aroma a alcohol que te envuelve.

—¿Tu bebiendo? Eso es nuevo, en donde quedo el hermano ejemplar— Digo con todo el veneno que puedo.

—Se fue a la fregada igual que mi vida— contestas mareado y a punto de caer de no ser por unos brazos fuertes que te sostienen. —¿Que quieres Ishida? ¿Quieres que te siga diciendo lo mucho que te amo para que después puedas ponerlo en tus canciones y contestarme que te vale un reverendo pepino? Pues bien escucha, escúchalo bien.—

—Taichi basta, yo…—

No, no, para mí ya no es molestia, después de todo ya lo escucharan en tu próximo disco.

—Taichi…—

—Claro ahora soy Taichi, cuando antes me llamaban Ichi o (1)Ai—

—Esto no es…—

—Si no es lo que buscas entonces que haces aquí, no te vasto con verme devastado en tu camerino para hora venir a burlarte de mi… ya se, ya se, tu próxima canción será, te embriagaste por mí. A que es buen titulo. O prefieres uno aun mas alusivo, te jodi la vida, ese también es bueno. Uno con más creatividad, el idiota que me lloro.—

—Tai estás hablando puras estupideces—

—No estupidez fue el haberte amado, estupidez fue ir a ese estúpido concierto pensando que podríamos arreglar las cosas y por último, ¡ah! Pero no menos importante, estupidez fue creer que tú me amas la mitad, no, la cuarta parte de lo que yo lo hacía.—

—Tai yo no te amo la cuarta parte. ¡Maldición yo..!— y mire al hombre que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada y que parecía no saber qué hacer.

—Porque no habla con él mañana, hoy está muy, bueno no creo que este en sus cinco sentidos y…—

—Tú no te metas. Y no hables como si fuera un niño—

—Pero lo eres, mira como te has puesto. Y…—

Quede atónito, ese hombre le sujetaba por la cintura mientras acariciaba sus mejillas sonrosadas que no sabía si era por el licor o por las acciones del hombre. No lo soporte mas, con deseos psicópatas atraje a Tai a mi estrellándolo contra mi pecho, mi puño estaba preparado para estamparse contra aquella mueca burlona.

—Veo que eres un novio posesivo— sonrió aun más ampliamente. —Ahora entiendo porque Tai jamás acepto salir conmigo antes—

Apreté los dientes, ese mal nacido había estado cortejando a Tai desde antes.

—Pero quizá funcionaria mejor si le dijeras lo que sientes y no solo te limitaras a golpear pretendientes. Bien debo irme, pero llamare dentro de una hora a su casa, si no ha llegado para entonces te juro que no veras la luz de otro día Ishida-san—

Le regale una sonrisa torcida y le vi dar media vuelta. Taichi lloraba levemente. Lo abrace fuertemente contra mí, el tibio calor de su cuerpo hizo estremecer de satisfacción al mío, no quería perderlo.

—Ichi, Ichi mírame, nunca, jamás quise burlarme de ti, no pretendía sacar provecho, mi intención al hacer esa canción fue simplemente hacerte ver que tenias razón y que a pesar de eso también estabas equivocado, yo si escucho cuando pides, cuando te quejas, pero mi error fue no hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Yama—

—Que soy el peor novio del mundo eso lo sé, que soy un neófito con los sentimientos eso también lo sé, que soy un perdedor, pero, de entre todo eso también sabía que era afortunado por tenerte a mi lado. Tai no hay palabras para describir lo que representas en mi vida, y realmente no soy muy expresivo pero quiero que sepas que tu eres mi prioridad, lo mejor de mi vida y lo que más adoro.

—Yama—

—Perdón por tus lágrimas, perdón por tu dolor, perdón por ser como soy—.

—¡Ah! Me duele mi cadera— exclame intentando sentarme, rara la vez tengo la desfachatez de quejarme pero es que parecía que había tenido una sesión de campeonato y…

Con un terror jamás experimentado me levante de la cama solo para comprobar lo que ya me temía, mis piernas no lograron mantenerme en pie y caí al suelo

—Yo… yo… no pude haber… no con…—

Y mire la cama, ahí donde otro bulto se removía inquieto. Pero que había hecho, recordaba el haberme bebido tres botellas de ron en menos de una hora y luego… nada.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, agache la cabeza mirando al suelo, no tenía valor para verle a la cara, no quería explicar que todo había sido un error, que yo…

—Buenos días encanto— susurraron contra mi oído, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la cercanía del otro.

Negué con la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

—Si voy a despertar con esta vista todos los días entonces tú podrías estar en graves problemas— dijo seductor, claramente haciendo alusión a mi posición en cuatro patas sobre la alfombra. Esto era humillante. La mano suave bajo por mi espalda hasta mis caderas y de ahí a…

—Espera yo…— y ahí quedo toda palabra. Unos ojos azules me miraban divertidos y su boca rápidamente se adueño de la mía. Como puede logre alejarlo de mí, debía estar soñando. —¿Matt?—

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?— pregunto molesto. ¿Estará celoso?

—No. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿ y porque yo…?— Los colores se me subieron al rostro era obvio porque estaba desnudo, todo mi cuerpo lo gritaba.

El se encogió de hombros antes de responder. —Porque ya me perdonaste y déjame decirte que tu faceta de borracho es algo que pienso revivir por lo menos una vez a la semana—.

No entendía absolutamente nada. Aunque de alguna manera recordaba palabras como:

soy el peor novio del mundo.

un neófito con los sentimientos

no hay palabras para describir lo que representas en mi vida

tu eres mi prioridad,

lo mejor de mi vida

lo que más adoro.

En pocas palabras lo más importante.

—Yamato— le escuche llamarme, lo mire y por un segundo temblé de pies a cabeza, ¿qué pasearía si ahora me decía que todo fue un error? que deseaba estar con aquel otro sujeto, que…

—Matt, estas consiente que esto no puede terminar así—

Yo no supe que contestar o incluso si era pregunta.

—No puedo seguir así, yo te amo, pero no puedo permitir que por unas cuantas palabras volvamos a lo mismo, si tu no cambias esto se repetirá y no voy a soportarlo—.

Sus hombros temblaron claramente lloraría, corrí a abrazarlo con todo mi ser y los sentimientos que él inspiraba en mi.

—No voy a ser nunca un novio pastelosamente dulce Ichi, pero te prometo esforzarme por demostrar mas abiertamente cuanto me importas, voy a intentar ser un amante de verdad para ti.—

El asintió más calmado abrazándose a mí como hacía mucho no sentía, me necesitaba, requería de mi protección. Ese tierno y fuerte corazón también podía ser débil, frágil e inseguro.

—Voy a amarte por siempre Taichi Yagami—

—Solo no más canciones—

—Una más—

—Matt—

—Una más—

La vida va de prisa

pero hoy me he detenido a respirar

y a pensar en todas esas cosas

que a veces no sabemos valorar

Ven mírame a los ojos

ya se que hoy es un día muy normal

pero toma de mi mano escucha

y vas a ver que puedo hacerlo especial

Confieso que tuve una pesadilla

soñé que te perdía

y no quiero que pase otro día

sin que sepas que hay dentro de mi piel

Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije

que creo que las tienes que saber

por ejemplo me llenas el alma

pues como tu no hay nadie para acariciarme

enamorarme para besarme para tocarme

como tú no hay nadie escúchame

Hay cosas que nunca te dije

por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien

tu haces que quiera ser mejor persona

y si preguntan por mi gran amor

siempre digo tu nombre

y tienes que saber

que ya te amo como nunca jamás imaginé

Te digo lo que siento desde lo más profundo de mí ser

lo mío no son las palabras eso ya lo sabes pero lo intenté

Confieso que tuve una pesadilla

soñé que te perdía

y no quiero que pase otro día

sin que sepas que hay dentro de mi piel

Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije

que creo que las tienes que saber

por ejemplo me llenas el alma

pues como tú no hay nadie para acariciarme

enamorarme para besarme para tocarme

como tú no hay nadie escúchame

Hay cosas que nunca te dije

por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien

tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona

y si preguntan por mi gran amor

siempre digo tu nombre

y tienes que saber

que ya te amo como nunca jamás imaginé

La multitud grito enardecida pero lo único que a mí me importo fue ver como aquel que mas amaba también gritaba entusiasmado. A su derecha aquel hombre lo miraba con ternura, esta vez no me molesto, simplemente asentí satisfecho sabiendo que realmente aquel hombre no era otra cosa que su primo.

En este momento entiendo y me da risa la reacción de Tai, al pensar que pudo haberse acostado con un pariente. Pero la verdad, también comprendo que gracias a que no sabía quién era tome decisiones acertadas.

Apenas entrar a mi camerino la puerta se abre y un segundo después siento el cuerpo de Tai chocar contra el mío y sus dulces labios devorar mi boca, le correspondo con igual o mayor demanda.

Ese muchacho alegre e hiperactivo me pertenece y lo amo como jamás imagine.

Fin.

Ai, en japonés Amor, aunque también es un diminutivo T- ai solo quitan la "T".

Mil gracias a los que leen y aun mas para los me regalan unos minutos de su vida dejando un comentario.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
